¿Mala o buena suerte?
by SereneideLys02
Summary: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? Entrar en celo justo al lado de la mujer que la traía de cabeza desde niña... ¡Mierda! #Fictober #Fictober2019. Femslash Stony


_**Fictober 2019:**_

_**Multiverso**_

_**Día 7: Omegaverse**_

_**Pareja: Fem Stony.**_

_**Y ya entramos en el multiverso nwn, ya quedan fuera los one-shot's y/o drabbles melosos y empalagosos…bueno, no, pero le agregaré otras cosillas, hehehehe**_

_**Los personajes son de marvel.**_

_**La imagen le pertenece a **_ twix 208 . tumblr . com

* * *

_¡Esto no estaba pasando! ¡Esto definitivamente no podía estar pasando! ¡No a ella!_

Se dijo a si misma, viendo como sus manos temblaban sin control.

"_¡Maldita sea!"_ gritó internamente_,_ sintiendo como el calor estaba aumentando en su cuerpo. De repente, la suave blusa de seda que portaba se sentía extremadamente incomoda contra su piel, como si le quemara.

_¡Maldita sea!"_ repitió, sabiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no queriendo aceptarlo.

Su celo había llegado y en el peor momento posible.

Uno de los mayores secretos que Antonia "Toni" Stark guardaba era el hecho de que era una omega. No por vergüenza (ella nunca sentiría pena por ser quien era, al contrario, estaba muy orgullosa de serlo) o miedo, nada de eso. La verdadera razón era que cada vez que le revelaba a alguien su segundo género, esa persona tenía dos tipos de reacciones que cambiaban por completo la relación que tenían con ella.

O bien se volvía muy dulce, amable, atento y empezaba a tratarla como a una muñequita de cristal; como a una niña pequeña a la cual uno debía de hacerle todo porque era incapaz de hacer las cosas sola.

(Lo cual era muy tonto. No por ser omega era débil o pequeña o necesitada de ayuda ¡Ella era Iron Woman! Uno de los ejemplos de que las castas no definían a una persona.)

O bien la consideraba una omega…imperfecta (y esa era una de las palabras más lindas que habían usado en ella)

Si bien el mundo había cambiado mucho desde el siglo XX, aún quedaban grupos que pensaban que los omegas y mujeres betas debían cumplir determinadas obligaciones.

La más "importante", al parecer, era el hecho de unirse a alguien antes de los veinticinco.

Bien, ella ya había pasado la veintena hace un buen rato y todavía no había indicios de una marca de unión (o del borrado de una); eso era razón suficiente para que los pocos alfas y betas con los que había intentado formar una relación estable pensaran que en ella algo no era normal.

(A eso se le debía a agregar la presencia de un celo irregular y de un trabajo que la ponía muy por delante de varias personas. Tanto en estatus como en salario.)

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando sintió una humedad correr por su intimidad. Sus mejillas se pusieron roja mientras desactivaba la armadura. Al fin de cuentas, en ese momento no le serviría de nada más que para obstaculizar la entrada de frescura a su cuerpo hirviente.

Maldijo a cada ser viviente en la tierra mientras se sentaba en uno de los rincones del sótano de aquel edificio que se había derrumbado sobre ella en uno de esos días donde la suerte estaba y, a la vez, no de su lado.

Porque el edificio había caído, dejándola a unos cuatro niveles bajo tierra, pero ninguna infraestructura le había dañado.

Pareciera que solo era algún plan divino para dejarla atrapada, más no lastimada.

No lastimada, pero en celo.

"_¿Es que puedo tener peor suerte?"_

—¿Tony? —La voz femenina y bastante conocida le dio la respuesta que necesitaba. Si.

No solo había quedado restringida en un lugar polvoriento en pleno celo (eso ya sería demasiada buena suerte para Antonia Stark) sino que también lo había hecho al lado de la Capitana América, alias Stephanie Rogers, alias el gran y eterno enamoramiento de Toni.

Quién, por cierto, era una _Alfa._

—¿Sí? —gruñó, porque gruñir era mejor que gemir ante la sensación de su clítoris palpitando.

En serio necesitaba salir de allí en ese mismo instante, pero por lo que sabía, estarían allí unas buenas…seis o siete horas. Sus compañeros Thor, Bruce y Clint estaban moliendo algunos robots que estaban invadiendo Miami (por una vez que Nueva York no era el punto en la mira…) y Natasha estaba junto a Wanda en Bielorrusia pateando el trasero de algún idiota.

Pepper no podía apresurar al equipo de rescate, dado que estos estaban más concentrados en verdaderas victimas atrapadas y en peligro en el edificio de al lado (suerte que ellas ya habían sacado a todos los ocupantes de la construcción en la que estaban) y Nick estaría más preocupado por los informes de los chicos que por su situación fuera de peligro inminente.

(Y lo sabía porque su traje mandaba señales, tanto a la computadora de Fury como al celular de Potts, en caso de que pasaran de verde a rojo).

Por ende, no le quedaba más que resistir las siguientes horas donde su excitación sexual sería extremadamente alta junto a la persona con la que solía fantasear de maneras muy poco inocentes.

…Si, no iba a terminar bien.

—Estas en celo —La contestación era más una aseguración que una duda.

—No me jodas Sherlock, si no me lo dices ni cuenta me doy —Habló mordaz, abrazándose a si misma para recuperar el mayor control posible.

Cerró los ojos e intento imaginar cualquier cosa que no fuera a la hermosa rubia de cintura estrecha, piernas largas y torneadas que parecían no tener final, pechos redondos en los que amaría apoyar su cabeza…

¡Eso no estaba funcionando!

—Lo siento Toni —la alfa se acercó a su lado, dejando el escudo de lado. Se sentó quedando a pocos centímetros de ella y, contra todo pronóstico, la tomó en brazos.

No le intentó quitar la ropa, no la empujó contra el suelo, no la intentó morder, no, nada de eso.

Solo la abrazó, tarareando una melodía de cuna mientras liberaba algunas feromonas.

—Espero no te moleste, pero he leído que el aroma de un alfa ayuda a que el momento sea menos doloroso. No te preocupes, puedo contenerme, no te haré daño —La explicación tan dulce junto a los largos dedos acariciando sus mechones castaños la hicieron soltar un sollozo.

¿La capitana podía ser más pura?

—Dios eres una santa —Sollozó —Eres perfecta. Eres hermosa, valiente, amable, dulce y ayudas a cada persona que conoces, como a esa ancianita que no podía cruzar la calle y salvas animales y te amo tanto —Las palabras se deslizaron de su boca —realmente te amo, quiero pasar este celo contigo, quiero que me folles —El filtro entre su boca y mente se había ido por completo.

El cuerpo en el que estaba apoyado se tensó, aunque los mimos en su cabello no cesaron.

—Toni, eres una mujer maravillosa, valiente y única. Puedo ver que escondes todo eso bajó una armadura porque tienes miedo y lo entiendo —un suave beso se depositó en su frente —Esos sentimientos son correspondidos, pero estas en celo en este momento. No estás en tu mente.

Por alguna razón ese comentario le molesto lo suficiente para separarse de su ídolo de la infancia y observarla directo a los ojos.

—Estoy en mi mente. Estoy segura, llevó años fantaseando contigo, dejándote follarme hasta que pierda los sentidos… ¡Demonios! Te acabó de confesar que te amo —Gruñó furiosa, sintiendo las piernas temblarle.

La alfa dejó salir un poco más de su aroma encantador, calmándola.

—Lo sé Toni. También te amo, incluso estaba pensando en llevarte a cenar luego de acabar la misión…—la pálida piel adopto un tono rosado suave —Pero no quiero que sea así, no cuando estas tan perdida de ti, no puedo…

Su lado omega salió a flote al escuchar las palabras. _No puedo, no puedo, no puedo…_

—Oh claro, ya entendí —Bajó la mirada —Se que no soy perfecta. Soy impulsiva, sarcástica, no soy virgen ni casta, ni siquiera sé si puedo tener cachorros. No merezco a la gran Capitana América.

¿Por qué se sorprendía de que las cosas fuera así? Stephanie era de una generación donde si no te casabas a los veinte ya eras una desgracia para la familia. Seguramente ella esperaba una omega dulce, joven y fértil con la que formar una bonita familia. Alguien como Sharon o Wanda.

—Por supuesto que no es eso Toni —La voz de la rubia salió tan molesta que dejó escapar un gemido, su omega no quería decepcionar a la alfa frente suyo. —Escucha, quiero salir contigo. Quiero tenerte de pareja, luchar codo a codo, que me des un golpe cuando diga o haga algo estúpido y a la vez regañarte cuando seas tu la que haga alguna tontería. Quiero darte todo lo que pueda, ser tu novia, amante o lo que desees que sea…pero quiero que estés consciente cuando decidas. No quiero que las hormonas y feromonas te nublen el pensamiento.

Ni bien Rogers acabó de hablar, ella se abalanzó sobre la soldado, tirándola directo al suelo de concreto.

Ahora estaba a ahorcadillas de la otra, sintiendo como de su entrada el liquido lubricante emanaba en gran cantidad.

—Te estoy diciendo que estoy en mis cabales Stephanie Grace Rogers. Quiero ser tu omega, quiero que me muerdas —Había bajado cada mascara, coraza y armadura que portaba — Deseo formar una familia contigo, con ocho cachorros corriendo por toda la casa que comprare para ambas, destruyendo y pintando paredes con inventos mientras me vuelven loca porque si sacan tus ojos nunca podres decirles que no a nada —Y ahora le confiaba los sueños de la infancia, aquellos que ni Pepper sabía —Quiero estar a tu lado, que seamos una las dos…así que creo que puedes saltarte el cortejo y nerviosismo y follarme de una vez.

Y para demostrar que era en serio, liberó su aroma a canela mientras mostraba su cuello en una señal de sumisión. La glándula de unión se encontraba intacta, nunca mordida por otro,

El impulso fue suficiente para hacer que la femenina debajo suyo usara su fuerza y cambiara rápido de posiciones.

—Presiento que me volverás loca —ya no era una voz dulce y amable, oh no, ahora era una grave y ronca.

Los dedos pálidos recorrieron sus piernas cubiertas por el pequeño pantalón corto que se había puesto esa mañana. De un movimiento, le abrió las piernas, retirando la delicada prenda.

Al instante sintió el aire soplar en el área entre sus piernas.

—Sin bragas ¿eh? —La afirmación le provocó un sonrojó.

—No duermo con ropa, Rogers.

Una risita escapó de la contraria y lo siguiente que supo es que se sentía en las estrellas.

Steph se colocó entre sus piernas. Con gentileza pasó la punta de la lengua por sus labios menores, sus manos se posaron en sus muslos, impidiéndole moverse.

Un suave pellizco en la cara interna del muslo le hizo soltar un gritó, aquella lengua cambió de lugar hacia sus labios superiores.

—Jo…joder —Murmuró, frunciendo ceño al sentir el aroma de Rogers cambiar a uno más…fuerte.

Los dientes ajenos mordisquearon con delicadeza el pequeño punto de terminaciones nerviosas que le hicieron nublar la vista. El sonido que hacía al chupar aquella zona le estaba provocando algo indescriptible en el bajo vientre.

—Steph… —Gimió, moviendo las caderas mientras esa lengua delineaba con cierta presión el clítoris que con cada lamida se volvía más y más sensible. —Joder…

El hormigueo tan familiar para ella se extendió por todo su cuerpo, sentía que en cualquier momento acabaría debido a que su alfa (porque se encargaría de que la mordiera) le estaba haciendo un oral.

—¡Steph! —Jadeó, su mano tirando de los dorados cabellos, sintiendo como la rubia añadía un dedo dentro de ella.

Estaba tan mojada para ese momento, que prácticamente escurría.

Aquella lengua subía y bajaba por su vulva, chupando los labios superiores e inferiores a la vez que ese dedo frotaba con cero delicadezas su punto de máximo placer.

Cuando su alfa flexionó su índice, pulsando la parte interna de su clítoris, gritó, llegando al orgasmo.

—¡Joder! —Jadeó, intentando calmar su respiración.

—Delicioso —Canturreó la rubia, levantando su cabeza para observarla. Las pupilas completamente dilatadas, los labios brillosos por sus jugos —Tenemos unas cuatro horas antes que venga… ¿Qué tanto crees que podemos hacer? —Preguntó con una sonrisa nada inocente.

Gimió al oír el tono.

En lo que le respectaba, que se tardaran lo que quisieran, ella estaba en cielo en esos momentos.

* * *

**Y llegamos al fina uwu. Se que el leemon esta medio cacas, pero entre hace poco al mundo de escribir leemon yuri xD**

**Por cierto, en mi mente, allí concibieron a Peter éwé.**

**Los comentarios no matan -3-9**


End file.
